


the space between

by Adages



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adages/pseuds/Adages
Summary: A stolen moment in the Metaverse.





	the space between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Stay there a moment."

Akira does. He watches Yusuke through the shadowed holes of his mask as Yusuke studies him, framed between his hands. "Should I wear this in the real world?"

"Oh," Yusuke says. His eyelashes flutter and his hands fall as Akira steps forward, tilting his head and giving him Joker's sly smile. "I could paint you. At Leblanc?"

"Wherever you like," Akira says, and thinks of kissing him until Yusuke's mouth is bitten red. Instead he takes Yusuke's gloved hand between his and ghosts a kiss along his knuckles. "Come on. We have a Treasure to steal."


End file.
